The Uzumaki Law
by Airheaded dude
Summary: There is an unspoken rule within the ravaged community of the former Uzu no Kuni… An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Justice is not vengeance yet vengeance is justice. And Naruto, who learns of his heritage, learns of the choices he has to make.


The Uzumaki Law

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights and properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto, this is strictly for fan services only

Summary: There is an unspoken rule within the ravaged community of the former Uzu no Kuni… An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Justice is not vengeance and vengeance is justice. What of Naruto, who learns that the resulting wars of the five great elemental countries, destroyed his mother's home? Before his very eyes he has been given a choice, continue his path of ignorance and ultimately betrayal or uplift the code of the Uzumaki, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

* * *

If there was one thing that Naruto hated in his life, it was his situation as the vessel of the demon fox. He had not been given a choice in the matter; he loathed it with a passion. Here he was, proving that fate can be changed, yet, he still couldn't escape his status as the villages' scorn, he looked up at the faces of the four kages that had the looks of apathy down to its village, it was sickening, the ideals that the First Hokage up to the Fourth were thrown out, spat at and dishonoured. They would most likely be rolling in their graves.

'_In this village, the people are my family, the tree that supports the leaves, is the Hokage himself.'_

Psshh… If it were like that, then how come one family member gets to be treated like crap? He must be the black sheep, a terminally ill, malnutritioned, rotting black sheep that no one cares about.

'_The villagers are like my body, everyone functions to support one another.'_

Okay, so if he's part of that body, then he must be the anus, since he ejects out all of the shit that the villagers throw at him, literal or non-literal. And do not even start with the advisors and those playing the power game inside the council to decide his life!

'_The Will of Fire, is the fire that will encompass and dance with the leaves, it will overshadow and protect all of the people of this village, and as the new leaves die, new ones shall grow__.'_

That will of fire has done nothing but get him duped, punched, ridiculed and the like. He wasn't considered one of 'their kind' after all.

Infuriating! It was absolutely infuriating! As a ninja of Konoha, he thought he would actually get respect? How wrong could he have been!

When he was inducted into the shinobi program, it was then that he felt that he would have been respected by them all! But no, what they showed when he became a shinobi, was something more of the lines of…

FEAR.

Crippling, unadulterated, encompassing, heart-wrenching fear. The villagers feared him, for he now had power to strike back, for he was now a threat to their lives, he was stepping closer and closer to the murkiest waters of vengeance, and with the news of him, earning a reputation faster than a jumping gigantic toad summon, it made them cringe in worry. He would pay back all of their 'good deeds' with interest.

WHAT.

THE.

HELL?

He had beaten up a traitor that would expose the secrets of their village to their greatest enemy!

He saved an infamous Jounin from dying a humiliating death for a shinobi by drowning!

He made it possible for the people of Wave to start believing in themselves!

He smashed some sense into the heads of the Hyuuga Clan by beating Neji's face down to the ground!

He saved the village from the invasion of the One Tailed Jinchuuriki gone postal!

HE HELPED BRING BACK THE GODAIME HOKAGE, GODDAMNIT!

He did it all! All for the sake of his village, and what do they give him? Their animosity and the charge of five ANBU who were given an order to kill him on sight if he happens to go mad and turn into someone like Gaara.

Who would he thank for that wonderful arrangement? Someone from the underground organization from Konoha, who had opposed the Sandaime's rule and is one of the people that were opposing the current Hokage.

It was getting on his nerves, that patience that he had for the people was threading thin, a little more effort and the twig might snap.

"I need ramen to calm me down."

The blonde muttered, going to his favourite restaurant. Ramen always did cheer him up!

As he went inside, he sat down and immediately ordered ten bowls of Ramen, a look of bewilderment and concern were etching on the face of Teuchi and his daughter's, Ayame.

"Bad day?"

Naruto responded with a sigh, "Yeah, it's just… A frustrating start, old man."

"Well now, then have a bowl for free, I wouldn't want MY best customer to feel bad all day!" Teuchi said.

Ramen cheered him up, but free Ramen does so much better!

A smile escaped his lips, "Thanks old man!"

"Ah, don't mention it, you're able to keep business flowing! Another month of you eating here would set me and my daughter for life!"

The old man chided, earning a laugh from the blonde boy and from the old man himself, Ayame giggled.

As soon as a bowl was placed to the blonde, the blonde began to eat it like a famished refugee, it was ill-mannered, even for him, but he supposed that it was his anger that was making him eat like this.

Halfway through his order, a man entered the small shop, spiky red hair flowing to the back of his head, A white shirt that had a spiral design on the back along with a blue haori, black gauntlets and shoulder pads with white padding armour on the outer forearm, a long neatly folded black Hakama for his lower extremities, a pair of black sandals for his feet and a generic looking Katana, strapped on the waist.

The man looked inside in curiosity, as he sat down and ordered a bowl, he looked around the small restaurant earning a curious glance from the waitress and to the other customer that looked at him, with half eaten noodles dangling from his mouth.

"Can we help you?" Asked Ayane, the man simply nodded and asked,

"Do any of you know anyone by the name of Uzumaki Kushina?"

Naruto's curiosity piqued, it was there that everything about his life was about to change…

Tsunade:

Tsunade was beginning her rounds at the hospital, being the new Kage and temporary director of the hospital, she began to asses the facilities of the medic nin corps after her departure for her vagabond lifestyle.

Needless to say, the facilities were not looking good.

The hospital wasn't expanded, the monetary budget was questionable given the fact that the people who work here tend to have a hefty amount for budgeting like the intelligence and research department considering the budgetary allowance are coming from the administration, _hers_.

And add to the fact that the staff were becoming… Incompetent.

A little earlier one of the staff had made a wrong diagnosis, instead of a Gastric Ulcer, the medic mixed up his diagnosis to duodenal. Had it not been for her, the chakra treatment would have probably gone awry.

Needless to say, there was someone from the treasury helping himself and instead of letting the medical bureau have its due monetary compensation. Tsunade would arrange a meeting with the treasurer for this, with her bone shattering fist in the man's face.

Sarutobi might have turned a blind eye on this, but Tsunade will not. After all, being the granddaughter of the first Hokage and a medic herself, she would not let this go on any further.

As she approached the Intensive Care Unit, one person caught her eye.

Or should she say, one chart that had an overwhelming amount of documentations,

So much so, that the chart itself was now a book as large as her head. She grabbed it and turned it sideways; her surprise for that day seemed to have made her catatonic…

She couldn't believe it, based from the reports that she received awhile back to list all active shinobi for reference in deployment, her name was not in them, even on the incapacitated list. When she looked over to the mortality records for the last twelve years, her name went up… It was October Tenth when her death was supposedly reported.

But now, in her hands, was the chart of the patient long thought to be dead.

The patient's name was Uzumaki Kushina and she has been in comatose for the past twelve years.

Kakashi:

Another day, another mourning, the scarecrow Jounin yet again stared upon the names carved upon the memorial stone. He was grateful for the Sandaime's idea back then. The names of those who died, were chiselled on the stone. There he could mourn for his teammate, who had not been given the proper burial rights due to the great shinobi war in his time.

Many considered his actions currently as pitiable, but he didn't care. So what if he couldn't let go of his past? That part reminded him that the death of his teammate was partially his fault, maybe if he had listened to Obito earlier, this didn't have to happen.

No… It was too late for contemplating about his decisions now, nothing was going to change the fact that Obito has already died, along with Rin and his Sensei… There was nothing to be done.

Kakashi looked up, the clouds were dull and grey with a darker shade as he viewed northward.

A frown had escaped his face, it looked like a bad sign…

It was then that the scarecrow jounin's musings were interrupted when he had heard the voice of his student,

"Kakashi-sensei! I need to ask you something!"

Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto coming hurriedly at him,

"If you want to learn Chidori then I have to decline, you don't have the Sharingan like Sasuke or me, it's too risky for you."

Naruto shook his head, hearing the requirements of the Chidori (Chirping of a Thousand Birds) from Ero-Sennin, he was glad he didn't learn it after all, the technique was more risky and the user tended to have 'tunnel vision'. Besides, who needs that when he has the Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)?

"No, I didn't come here to ask about that! Although, I would like it if you teach me a new jutsu, but… You see, there's this really weird guy that's asking me questions about someone who has my last name, he said he was searching for Uzumaki Kushina!"

Hearing that name, Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"Who is she, Kakashi-sensei? I mean, Kushina is a girl's name, so I think she's a girl, other than that, the man kept pestering me who my mother was! Like I know that! I've been an orphan for the most that I can remember!" Naruto commented, as he began starting to rant

"Naruto, who is this person?" Asked the scarecrow Jounin, Naruto pointed out to the man looking around the forestry of the training grounds.

"Hey! Tsukumo-san! Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to you!" Shouted the blonde,

The said redhead, looked at the boy and then to the masked Jounin that wore his headband in a tilt covering his left eye.

"Ah, you must be the person that Naruto mentioned as the 'teacher who knows everything'." Said the red head

"I know a lot of things, but not everything." The Jounin replied

"Well then, do you happen to know someone by the name of Uzumaki Kushina?" The man asked, Kakashi nodded,

"I happen to know her, why do you ask?" The Jounin asked his ever apathetic and laid back gesture present. But underneath it, Kakashi was suspicious, what does this person have to do with the Yondaime's wife?

"I'm her brother you see, I came looking for my long lost older sister." Tsukumo said

"You have her features, such as the eyes and hair, but if what you say is true, then come with me and we'll go see her."

Tsukumo seemed overjoyed at the fact, Naruto merely looked on in curiosity,

"So what's my relation to the girl, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked,

He was curious, if not for the fact that he had the same last name as the woman in question.

"I'd like to answer that question, but I don't know… I never knew Kushina-san that well."

It was then that the three stopped at the memorial stone. Kakashi pointed to it.

"Kushina-san… Died twelve years ago, the night the Kyuubi attacked." Kakashi said looking sullen

Tsukumo approached the stone, scanning the names until the name of Kushina was seen, he touched the name for a few moments and bowed his head.

"Tell me, Hatake-san… How did my sister die?"

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and sighed, "Details of her death were unknown… It was believed that she died in the frontlines fending off the Kyuubi before the Yondaime arrived."

Tsukumo seemed to gave a melancholic laugh, Naruto however somewhat looked sullen,

"She was always like that; she was headstrong and had a knack of helping the people. She may have been hot headed and impulsive, but she had compassion towards the weak… I envy her and her free spirit, even now… But I guess I can't blame her for wanting to fight for the people… That's what I would have done as well. Was she married to someone here, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi had to lie about the information, if they were to know about the marriage between Kushina and Minato, along with them having a son that was Naruto, nothing would stop Minato's enemies from getting through to the boy.

"I don't know, Kushina-san seemed the type to scare away all her suitors." Kakashi mentioned, Tsukumo smiled

"True, most of the men would think twice in dating Ane-san…"

"Then can someone explain to me, why I have her last name?" Naruto asked, it was still obvious that he was confused why he had this person's surname.

Naruto's questions were fallen on deaf ears as they heard the sound of a hawk screeching into the sky.

All three men looked up, they saw the avian raptor, Kakashi then said, "Well, it looks like Hokage-sama is requesting me for a mission, I'll answer your question some other time Naruto."

Kakashi was about to go, before Tsukumo interrupted, "I would like to request an audience with Hokage-sama, Hatake-san."

Kakashi looked back to the man, who was looking serious at him, he sighed, he'd be grilled by Tsunade for this; he just knew it.

Hokage Mansion:

"You've got a lot of explaining to do for bringing a foreigner in my office, Kakashi."

Yep, he was grilled.

"Allow me to explain, Hokage-sama." Tsukumo interjected, as he told Tsunade his side of the story.

After Tsukumo told the story, he added, "I wish to see the body of my sister and it be moved back to her own country, Hokage-sama… The family would be saddened by the turn of events, but it will be for the best, father is worried about her since she went missing twenty years ago… And now, he's ailing, at least respect the family she had. It's all I ask."

Tsunade looked on in silence, and then sighed, "Sit down for a moment Tsukumo-san."

To this, she handed a scroll and gave it to Kakashi, "Kakashi, I have a mission for you, locate the head of the treasury, Mizuhara Koji, he was last seen taking a vacation in Yuki no Kuni, capture him and bring him in for questioning, I've got half a mind to shove my foot up his ass for something that's been going on for far too long."

Kakashi nodded and vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Is there a problem Hokage-sama?" Asked Tsukumo.

Tsunade looked out on to her village and sighed, "Tsukumo-san, I understand that you want to bring Kushina's body back to your village… But I can't, not right now anyway."

Tsukumo stood up, he looked at the Hokage in surprise and anger, "Why? Is there something stopping you, Hokage-sama! This is my sister, my blood!"

"Calm down Tsukumo-san, the reason why I can't do that is because Kushina isn't dead."

Tsukumo's eyes widened, revelation after revelation made his mind go blank for a second, Tsunade chuckled a little.

"When I've made my rounds around the hospital this afternoon, I came to the ICU to check on some of the patients there, you do know what patients are in the ICU are, right, Tsukumo-san?"

Tsukumo nodded, ICU patients were critically, injured, terminally ill, or worse off, patients who were drifting between life and death.

"Yes, while I was there, I came upon a reading chart, it was large enough to be a medical textbook on its own, and page after, page after, page of documents in concerning one of my soldiers. When I saw her, I was shocked to see Uzumaki Kushina still alive, but barely, she's been in comatose for twelve years, the people in the ICU did their job well in keeping her alive, but they couldn't find a way to make her visibly conscious again."

Tsukumo was excited, his sister was alive! Barely, but still!

"Which is why, I became interested in this case, tell me, Tsukumo-san, have you ever heard of a boy named, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Tsukumo nodded, the boy was the one who introduced him to the Jounin, Kakashi and the one who seemed to inhale Ramen down his throat.

"Ah, you've met him, I see. He has the biggest relation to this particular case you see."

Tsukumo stood quiet, but later said, "He's Kushina's son, isn't he?"

Tsunade nodded, "Right you are, Tsukumo-san, you noticed his behaviour was similar to your sister's in every way."

It was then that a loud bang on the door, disturbed the conversation Tsunade had with the redhead from Uzu.

"Baa-chan! I need to find, Ero-sennin! I want to get some training done!" Naruto shouted, with a grin on his face, Tsunade's temple seemed to have grown a vein and said to the boy,

"Brat! How many times do I have to tell you, not to call me that!? I'm the Hokage, damn it!"

"Then do your damn job! Every time I enter here, there isn't one time; I never saw your table with a sake bottle and a set of dice!"

Tsunade seemed to startle at that, and then sat down, embarrassed and hiding away the Sake bottle on her desk.

"Anyway, just the person I wanted to see… Naruto, you may want to sit down for this."

Naruto nodded his head with half interest; another explanation always hurts his head why can't these guys just explain it in simple terms!?

Tsunade sighed and sat back down, massaging her temple from the headache that was about to come.

Once Tsunade had explained to the blonde of the situation at hand, Naruto stood there, silent, agape, as if there was nothing to react to.

His mother was alive! He wasn't an orphan!

Naruto didn't dare show it though; he was more shocked than anything else. Tsunade saw different though, his eyes were saying something else.

And as if Naruto had somehow mellowed down, he said to the Hokage, "Take me to her."

The voice was commanding, Naruto wasn't showing his usual cheery self. Tsunade looked with a raised eyebrow, this was the first time she saw Naruto so serious like this. It felt like, something inside Naruto was collapsing it felt like mirrors breaking one after another.

Tsunade could only comply…

Konoha Hospital:

The trip to the hospital was quiet, Naruto was quiet, there wasn't anything that made him want to talk that day, they passed by Sasuke's room who was visited by their other teammate, Sakura. A look of concern was etched on Sakura's face as they went past her, Sasuke was sleeping, he never noticed that the blonde he had been wishing to fight was there.

When Naruto approached the ICU ward, he looked around, it was busy and grim. Most of the patients here were critically injured and were on the verge on death's door. It was as frightful as it was depressing, he wondered how many people had the staff here saw die, and how they kept their sanity intact.

As they reached the room farthest from the nurses' area. They entered…

What Naruto saw made his heart stop…

There lying on the bed, was a beautiful woman, long red locks of her hair, kempt and straight, shallow breathing, unconscious, it was the first time seeing her like this, Naruto was more shocked than anything else. An intravenous line was attached to her arm as it served as the only nourishment she had that kept her alive.

He warily looked at the form of his biological mother, Tsukumo was outside, he knew his place. Brother or not, the boy was the son of his sister, he deserved to know his mother first.

Tsunade was inside, watching the blonde in silence as Naruto stood there in pause.

It was then a few seconds later, he muttered, Tsunade heard it, "Why…?"

Tsunade approached closer,

"WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME MY MOTHER WAS HERE!?"

Upon closer inspection, Naruto's hands were balled into fists, shaking with both fury and sadness. Tsunade was angry as well,

"Some sick bastard wrote her name as one of the deceased. During the attack of the Kyuubi, in order to move faster, most of the dead bodies were buried or burned in body bags. There was no time to properly check the dead people from the incapacitated."

Naruto turned to him, to this, Tsunade saw him for the first time,

Naruto was crying…

"Baa-chan… I'd like to be alone for a while…"

Tsunade nodded, she got out of the room. She could understand the emotional turmoil Naruto was going through.

Naruto grabbed a chair, and sat down beside his unconscious mother.

He was silent, as he brushed his eyes with his sleeves, removing the droplet of tears from his eyes. He was angry, angry at the village that concealed his mother's existence from him. Angry at the village for not doing anything in helping his mother get better.

As he sat close to his mother, Naruto held out her mother's hand…

And touched it with his

"You know mom, it's funny… I've always wanted my hand to be held close like when I was a smaller…"

He gripped it tightly, "I'm relieved mom…"

His voice was shaky, "I'm glad you didn't abandon me like I thought you did…"

This time, tears were starting to flow again…

"I wanted to have parents, I was jealous of the other kids whose hands were always held by their dads, their moms, they didn't know what they were missing…"

He was crying as he held his mother's hand, his head resting at the edge of the bed.

"Finally, when I came to terms as an orphan, this happened…"

It was then that Kushina's pinky finger started to twitch a little, but Naruto was unaware, pouring his heart out in sadness.

"Don't do this to me mom…" He cried…

"Don't make me think I'm alone…"

"Don't let me suffer anymore…"

"I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR SON!"

It was then, for the first time in years, that Naruto cried himself to sleep…

Outside:

Tsunade explained that Naruto needed a little time for himself at that, her apprentice and the boy's uncle nodded. He would have time for that later, they were met outside by the blonde's teammate, Sakura.

"Hokage-sama… What's going on? What were you doing here? Where's Naruto?"

"Naruto's fine, Sakura was it?"

Sakura nodded, Tsunade continued,

"He's just visiting someone very close to him, now I would appreciate you keep this a secret and not bother asking anymore, that and you are not allowed to enter this area, only Naruto, the staff or any others I deem fit can cross here, please understand Sakura."

Sakura nodded, it seemed whatever Naruto was involved, it involved a whole lot of the upper echelons of the village's ruling community.

Tsunade sighed, a word with Jiraiya should do the trick. No doubt the councilmen and some of the advisors had every thing to do with this. She looked outside the hospital with a frown on her face,

Rats were infesting her grandfather's home, and it was time to snuff them out and crush on their heads, Tsunade would want nothing more but to stop this aristocratic bullshit once and for all.

She had enough.

Council chambers:

The council of Konoha was an organization set up by the Sandaime who have the right to overrule any decisions made by the Hokage, and vice versa. They were the considered the 'voice of reason' within the village and are primarily responsible for running a village's other important matters, such as the budgetary allowance from the treasury, building expansions, government spending, projects that involve industry, trade and commerce, and of course, Shinobi Programs.

The organization was made in order for the Hokage to not abuse his power, as Sandaime proposed, it was effective as well, as most of its members came from wealthy families and clans from both merchants and shinobi alike.

They are to their credit, non-biased as people tend to believe that they are.

There were just instances that occurred that made most of their decisions in more… Questionable desires.

"Now I would have liked to open this emergency meeting in a formal manner, but I'll skip all those damn introductions and get to the point."

Tsunade mentioned, most of the members sat down.

"First off, I want to know how long did any of you turned a blind eye to the embezzlement of the funds that was supposed to be given to the healthcare facilities. Don't give me the 'We-don't-run-budget' card. Sarutobi-sensei specifically assigned most of you to monitor the inflow of money coming from the missions, and with the demands for missions in our village increased, that means the influx of money should have been greater than expected."

One council member raised his hand, "With the current economic instability of our village, the money has to be converted to the research and intelligence department."

Tsunade looked at the councilman in the room and smirked inwardly, _'first associate, found… Now where's the next…'_

"I'm sorry Councilman Touya, but I've checked the current budget for the R and I and I seem to have found no increase in the funds. Economic downturn or not, that's a bit too suspicious if you ask me, councilman."

Touya stood quiet for the moment and sat down.

"Now I am personally pissed off by the fact that some of you are ballsy enough to try and dupe the village off its funds. And as of right now, I have requested Hatake Kakashi to arrest the head of the treasury department who seemed to have received a suspicious sum of money and went on a nice luxurious vacation in Yuki no Kuni."

Some of the council members paled, Tsunade was serious, "I don't like it when the money to be used for the benefit of the village is being fed off to the mouths of scum that don't give a care about the village my grandfather built. Once Ibiki or Anko get out the secret of who the head treasurer was in cahoots with in this place, they will be arrested on sight, why do you think that I ordered this emergency meeting here? Corruption has to stop in my village and the best way to pull off a bad weed is to pull it from the root up."

"You have a point there Tsunade, but who would replace the people here? I doubt that it will be possible in an immediate future."

Shikaku mentioned, Tsunade replied,

"Better to have planned a feasible goal in the long run rather than in short. Like how these people view my shinobi, they can become expendable if they wish." Tsunade mentioned

Hiashi voiced his opinion

"It is detrimental if half of the council here has indeed played a part in the corruption, but it is even more detrimental if half of them are gone. As a shinobi and a clan head, I do not agree that our forces are expendable. It takes time and lots of funding to create a very dependable soldier."

Tsunade retorted, "Tell that to the fools that hid Naruto's parentage from him."

Everyone was silent, "Oh, you didn't know? Frankly this is the second reason why I came here, to ask any of you how the hell we are spending our resources for our shinobi."

The busty Hokage continued, "Do any of you have any idea what could have happened if the brat had grown with a parent?"

"His parents are dead, Minato sacrificed himself in sealing the Kyuubi, Kushina died a mysterious death. Nothing could have been done." Hiashi mentioned.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, because just today, I was down by the ICU ward in the hospital and saw this juicy little tidbit on a person comatose for twelve years, her name was Uzumaki Kushina. Care to explain to me, why she is on the deceased list even when she's clearly not dead, yet? Oh, and add to the fact that there was a pretty lined out death certificate on her records. I wonder who made this fuck up, any of you or did Sarutobi-sensei hide it from all of you, because he knew that Minato had many enemies to deal with, both in and out."

Many of the council members were silent, that is, until one of the advisors spoke out, his name, was Danzou.

The crippled old man that Sarutobi Hiruzen considered a rival.

"I guess this means that young Naruto was indeed the heir of the Namikaze. Sarutobi had a foolish ploy in letting such a gem not polished, indeed it was a good move to not mention to him about his mother, but it was foolish to not let the boy hone his skills at a very young age."

"Bite your tongue. You old war hawk, I'm simply amazed that Naruto didn't turn to such a sociopath for his age. He could have been something much worse than that Jinchuuriki from Suna. Do any of you have any idea about the psychosocial development of a child? Do any of you have any idea on what the effects of such neglect and stupidity would have brought this village even before I was Hokage?"

Everyone was silent, Tsunade sighed in disappointment, "As much as I love gambling, this type of decision would have brought upon a disaster in the village. Naruto would have turned into a mindless killing machine. The Jinchuuriki program would have been an absolute failure and most of the time, almost all of you would have ordered an assassination!"

"This isn't the first time, Hokage-sama." To this, Tsume replied, she had just about enough of the tirade that most of these heartless pricks tend to dish out and most of the time, it was shinobi families that tend to suffer from their mistakes.

"There have been instances when one council member ordered Naruto's execution. Sarutobi had his head stabbed in a pike and displayed on the outer wall." Aburame Shibi mentioned,

Tsunade was starting to grit her teeth, these people were pissing her off right now, "Be thankful for the boy, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have your Fifth Hokage standing here right now."

Naruto:

_He was standing, right by the sea, his foot on the squishy white sand below. As he walked with the waves clearly sounding as it crashed on the shore._

"_Eye for an eye…"_

"_Tooth for a tooth."_

"_Shape thy path and carve thy stone…"_

"_Thy Legacy shall live on…"_

"_Exist not in the path of ignorance."_

"_Walk tall and show thyself… The blood of thy ancestors heed to thy answer."_

"_Eye for an eye…"_

"_Tooth for a tooth."_

As he drifted to a peaceful sleep, he didn't feel the presence of his mother's touch, twitching and grasping her son's hand, tightly and not letting go…

* * *

To be continued…

Story attempt, at this, I don't know… This is my first time doing a politically centred story mostly around Naruto and the re-establishment of Uzu no Kuni, let me know what you think. The pairings are undecided; but I think I'll be leaning on this one for a NaruOC.

Read and Review people.


End file.
